


Fairy Tales

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Child Abuse, Drinking, Drug Use, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Smoking, mentions of underage drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy went away when Richard was still hurt. He had a cast now, a pretty green one that glowed in the dark like the stars Sebby had put up on his walls. Daddy had signed it and had drawn heart on it and Sebby had drawn a tiger that looked like it was about to eat Richard’s thumb. He didn’t like the tiger as much, it was scary, but Sebby was a good artist so it was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

Daddy went away when Richard was still hurt. He had a cast now, a pretty green one that glowed in the dark like the stars Sebby had put up on his walls. Daddy had signed it and had drawn heart on it and Sebby had drawn a tiger that looked like it was about to eat Richard’s thumb. He didn’t like the tiger as much, it was scary, but Sebby was a good artist so it was okay.

But daddy was gone. He still wasn’t allowed to go to school because it hurt to breathe sometimes and he still got dizzy easily and usually daddy was there when he woke up to make him tea and hold him. It was only Sebby now.

He was sitting on the couch, watching telly when Richard peeked his head into the living room. He crept up to him, trying not to be seen and crawled into his lap, leaning on his chest.

“You look tired,” Richard said.

“You should go back to bed,” Sebby replied. He tried to pick Richard up but he squealed in pain, shaking his head and making a face.

“No, don’t wanna. It’s boring. Can Kitty come over today if I call her on the phone?”

Sebby sighed and pushed Richard off of him, standing up and going into the kitchen. Richard followed him. His pajama pants were slightly too big and long for him, he nearly tripped over the fabric pooling at his ankles and had to keep pulling them up to his waist so they wouldn’t fall down.

“Maybe. We’ll have to wait until Jim gets home,” Sebby said. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“Tea,” Richard said. “And lemon cake.”

Sebby sighed again, getting the lemon cake from the cupboard. Jim usually made Richard eat something healthier but Richard knew Sebby wouldn’t make him. Sebby didn’t know what he was doing. Richard felt a bit bad about what he was doing but not enough to stop. And if daddy ever found out Richard didn’t think he would mind.

Richard sat at the table, kicking his feet in the air.

“When will he be home?” he asked. “Where’d he go?”

“Work, I think. I don’t know when he’ll be back. It might be days.”

Richard’s face fell. He stared at the table. Daddy had gone away before and Richard knew how to take care of himself. Mummy had left him alone too, sometimes, but only for a day or two. Daddy left him alone for an entire week once, but that was only once.

At least he had Sebby now.

“You alright? He’ll be okay, Richard, I… I really doubt he’s going to get into too much trouble.”

“Okay,” Richard mumbled, still staring at the table, suddenly not hungry for lemon cake.

—-

Sebby knew Richard was scared and worried but he didn’t do anything. He watched telly all day, shows Richard want allowed to watch but Sebby let him sit in his lap and covered his ears at the scary and bloody parts.

At lunch tinge Richard started crying because his chest hurt too badly so Sebby gave him pills. They made him think about when daddy had put his cock inside Richard, how afterward everything was fuzzy and sleepy because of the pills. And that happened again, the fuzz.

Richards was able to watch the bloody and scary parts of Sebby’s show now without being scared and he kept laughing though he wasn’t sure why.

Sebby turned off the show and looked at Richard for a long time.

“Anything wrong?” he asked. Richard shook his head and giggled.

“Nope. How did you and daddy meet?”

Sebby looked at him some more before helping him to his feet and guiding him into his room. He tucked Richard into bed and lay down next to him, Richard cuddling up to his side

“Well, the real way is boring, want to hear a fairy tale version?”

Richard grinned and nodded. He pressed his head against Sebastian’s thigh and tried not to fall asleep as Sebastian talked.

“Well, Uh… There once a was a soldier, discharged from the army for… Uh… Misconduct. He was a scary looking man and no one would talk to him or give him a job because he had tattoos on his arms and scary scars on his face.”

“That’s you,” Richard said suddenly and Sebby laughed at him.

“Right, yeah,” Sebby said fondly, tangling his fingers in Richard’s hair.”Well, there was a man who was watching the soldier. Some said he was a ghost and others said he was a spider but when the soldier met him the thought the man was a god.”

“Is that daddy?” Richard asked, his voice quiet and sleepy.

“Yeah, buns. He… The soldier was drinking when he met the god, he was too crazed to think though the god calmed him. And the soldier made the god… ah… Made the god very happy that night. When the god learned that the soldier was such he hired him to be his slave and his pet.”

Sebby paused then. Richard jerked his eyes open.

“Finish the story!” he whined. Sebby smiled a bit at him and continued.

“The soldier found out the god was keeping a little prince captive in his castle and even though the prince didn’t realize it, the god was hurting hm terribly. The soldier tried to save the prince but soon he learned to accept that the god was more powerful than him and the prince was already gone beyond saving. So they slept together each night and the soldier overcame his guilt for not being able to save the prince and they lived happily ever after.”

“I didn’t like the end to that,” Richard announced. “I’m going to sleep but don’t leave because your leg is soft.”

Sebby sighed and kept petting Richard’s head.

“Okay, my prince,” he said.

“And daddy isn’t hurting me,” Richard mumbled. “No, he’s making me good.”

“Of course, bunny,” Sebastian said though Richard was already slipping into sleep and didn’t answer.

–

Daddy was gone for a whole day after that. Sebby and Richard watched telly again and it was night when daddy came home. Richard heard him first. He was in bed listening to Sebby tell him about the tiger and the scars on his chest and his face.

He stopped when he saw daddy though. He looked tired and his eyes were dark.

“D-daddy?” Richard said, walking up to him almost unwillingly. “Daddy, what’s wrong?”

Daddy snarled at him, moving in a flash, grabbing Richard’s hair and yanking his head back. Richard whimpered, tears springing in his eyes, pain and fear. Daddy’s other hand shot up, it looked like he was going to slap Richard.

But daddy melted, then. He hand fell and his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes looked more tired than scary now.

“Leave me alone,” daddy growled, pushing Richard away. Richard was frozen, he tried to follow daddy and ask what was wrong but he could just stare at him with his mouth slightly open. Daddy was in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink from the bottles Richard wasn’t allowed to touch even though daddy gave him some of the stuff sometimes. It made his throat hurt and made him cry but daddy just laughed and wiped away his tears and said that maybe he could have more when he was older.

Daddy walked right past Richard, then, into his bedroom. He didn’t close the door, just collapsed, digging in the drawer and pulling something out. He lit it and it was a cigarette.

Richard stood in the door, watching the ember bob slightly between his lips, laying sprawled on his and Sebby’s bed.

Sebby was behind Richard then, his hand on his shoulder.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Richard whispered loudly to Sebby. Sebby shrugged.

“Dunno. I guess we should just leave him be.”

“Is he sick?”

“No, I think he’s scared.”

Richard swallowed and nodded. “Scared of what? I didn’t know daddy could be scared…”

Sebby led Richard back into his bedroom, laying him down on his bed, tucking him in then stretching out next to him, on top of the blankets.

“I think he’s scared about you getting hurt, about you being stolen again.”

“I don’t wanna talk about this,” Richard mumbled. “Tell me more fairy tales.”

Sebby smiled and kissed Richard’s forehead gently. “We’ll be okay, Richie. Jim’s not gonna be like this for long.”

“Okay,” Richard said, curling into Sebby’s arms, feeling protected as he drifted off, listening to Sebby’s tales about India and sniping and a god who always saved him in the end.


End file.
